


Press against me I got you

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [54]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dealing with a very secret relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Having a hidden relationship is a very difficult thing to have ... especially when your loved one is sick. You have to treat your loved one with indifference when someone else is around. But you love one another so much that you are willing to go through this until you can be free of the influence that cause you to hide your relationship from the world.





	Press against me I got you

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt #87 (Word) Press

Sighing deeply as she pressed the heel of her hand against her forehead. Her eyes closed as she felt the pounding headache that had been plaguing her for days now. Warm arms wrap around her waist and gently pull her against a firm chest. She felt hot breath against her neck. "Headache still bothering you." His soft voice was in her ear.

Polly soflty whined in response.

Jason frowned in concerned. He turned his girlfriend around so he could look into her eyes. "Why don't you go home Pol. I'm sure a day or two of rest will help get rid of the headache."

Polly sighed as she rested her head against Jason's chest. "You know I can't take a sick day Jay. Not just for a headache."

"This isn't just a headache Pol. Seriously you need to be in bed resting." Jason sighed. He knew why Polly was fighting as she was. The Cooper house isn't really a house that truly invites recovering whenever you feel under the weather. He was concered for his girlfriend still. After all this headache of hers has been going on for three days now. It had just gotten wost as every hour went by. He had to convice Polly to go home and rest. He would be willing to fight Alice Cooper over this matter in a heart beat.

Pain slammed into her head and Polly had to slam her eyes closed. "I feel you are right Jay. This is not just a stress or a cold head ache." She whimpered. "Help me to the nurses office."

"Sure." Jason replied. He was relieved that Polly was finally going to take care of herself. Even through it hurt his heart that she was in so much pain. He carefully helped his girlfriend into the nurses office. "Nurse, Polly Cooper needs to lie down. She has a massive headache." He rolled his eyes as he started to move away from his secret girlfriend once he saw that the nurse had a secure hold on her. "Finally now hopefully I won't catch what you have Cooper." His heart broke at the tone that he had to use with Polly now that they had someone else around them.

"Like I would ever give you anything Blossom." Polly snared as she moved closer to the table. She sat on the table with the help of the nurse. "God I need to lie down." She whimpered.

Jason watched eager eyed as the nurse helped Polly lie length wise on the table. "I'm outta here." He turned to go. But he paused and turned back around to find Polly's eyes on him while the nurse was getting a wet wash cloth in the sink. "I love you." He mouthed to his girlfriend.

"I love you." Polly mouthed back. Her eyes closed in pain.

Jason managed to turn back around with pain in his eyes just as the nurse turned around. He left the nurses office. He prayed that Polly would feel better soon. He wanted his vibrate girlfriend back.


End file.
